Le nœud du problème
by AvaTarbleu
Summary: A peine créé, Poudlard est déjà menacé : ses fondateurs ne s'entendent plus. Pourquoi Serpentard redoute-t-il les enfants de Moldus ? Comment les autres fondateurs ont-ils réagi à ses arguments ? Et surtout, pourquoi la maison Serpentard a-t-elle perduré alors même que son maître était chassé de l'école ? Un OS à lire en tenue d'époque, ventrebleu !


**Oyez, oyez ! Voici venir la réponse au défi posé aux lecteurs d' _Alifair Blake et la guerre des sorciers_ ; je précise que cet OS peut être lu de manière indépendante, les protagonistes ne sont pas les mêmes et il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic.**

 **AVERTISSEMENTS DIVERS :**

 **-l'histoire se déroule bien avant les aventures d'Alifair, ne soyez pas surpris !**

 **-pour donner une coloration d'époque, j'ai employé des tournures et du vocabulaire anciens : il va falloir faire marcher vos méninges ! Pour vous aider, sachez que bailler = donner, mesnie = maisonnée et s'abaubir = s'étonner**

 **-merci à tous ceux qui ont participé au défi ; vos arguments m'ont presque (!) convaincue mais je reste fidèle à mes propres déductions parce que je connais mieux Alifair que vous (re-!) et parce que le Choixpeau est d'accord avec moi :)**

* * *

 **Le nœud du problème**

« Assemblés en leur haute salle, les quatre régents se faisaient face autour de la tablée. Une molle brise entrant par les baies sans carreau du castel de Poudlard remuait les tentures qui ornaient les murs de moellons. L'air était si léger que les elfes avaient ôté les peaux huilées qui autrement obturaient les ouvertures, laissant passer à flots le soleil de printemps. En leurs maisons communes, les disciples travaillaient leurs leçons avant que sonne l'heure de s'ébattre dans le parc et d'entretenir le jardin aux simples.

L'occasion était solennelle, aussi chaque mage et sorcière avait soigné sa mise et arborait son attribut le plus cher, par lequel se signalaient ses qualités et sa puissance magique. Le preux Gryffondor, tout d'écarlate vêtu, portait haut-de-chausses, surcot rehaussé d'or, bottes de cuir de dragon : sa tenue usuelle pour cavalcader à cheval, balai ou autre monture. Il gardait courtes sa chevelure et sa barbe rousses pour ne point s'en embarrasser le visage durant ses épopées. À son baudrier pendait une superbe épée au pommeau chatoyant de rubis, avec laquelle il pourfendait aussi bien les bêtes que les gens. À sa senestre, la sage Serdaigle avait coiffé un magnifique diadème sur sa chevelure blonde librement lâchée ; elle prétendait par cette couronne enlargir son esprit déjà fort savant. Sa robe était d'azur galonné de bronze, taillée dans une riche étoffe et formée à la semblance de celle d'une noble dame. Face à elle, la bonne Poufsouffle paraissait bien modeste dans sa cotte teinte à la cire d'abeille jetée sur une chemise noire ; ainsi vêtue, ses cheveux bruns tressés et serrés sous une coiffe simple, elle ne craignait pas de parcourir les taillis en quête d'herbes rares qu'elle rangeait dans la coupe d'or ceinturée à sa taille, dont le métal merveilleux les conservait indéfiniment. Terminant la tablée en vis-à-vis de Gryffondor, l'habile Serpentard, leur aîné, se tenait droit dans sa robe émeraude toute brodée d'argent, un lourd médaillon pendant sur sa poitrine : cet admirable objet conservait fidèlement les secrets de son maître. D'eux tous, Serpentard seul affichait sans fard son appartenance à la sorcellerie, tant dans son costume que par sa longue barbe et ses cheveux noirs descendant bas dans son dos, seulement retenus par un fil d'argent. Ce fut lui qui le premier rompit le silence, d'un timbre grave aux intonations plaisantes :

« -Puisque nous voilà réunis, baillez-nous, chère Helga, le motif de votre mandement.

-Nous faut-il une raison pour vouloir être ensemble ? repartit Poufsouffle. Est-il si loin, le temps où tous quatre partagions cette salle aussi bien que nos pensées ?

-Preuve en est qu'il nous faut à présent une semonce pour nous y assembler, déclara Gryffondor, et nous savons pourquoi, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sombre destiné à Serpentard.

-Ne réveillez pas les anciennes querelles auxquelles remède a été porté, énonça Serdaigle afin de couper court à l'humeur belliqueuse de son voisin.

-Je crains fort que le remède n'ait point suffi, annonça Poufsouffle, et que la querelle se soit étendue. Mais je ne vous apprends rien : le chancre de la discorde s'est répandu des maîtres aux élèves et, tout comme nous sommes à la source de cette maladie, il nous appartient de l'éradiquer sans délai.

-Ne généralise pas, nuança Serdaigle. Je ne sache pas que mes disciples se montrent querelleurs, non plus que les tiens. Le travail de l'esprit et de la baguette les occupe bien assez...

-Est-ce à dire que les miens sont des fainéants ? s'indigna Gryffondor. Pourtant s'ajoute à leur ouvrage la garde du domaine.

-Tout comme incombe aux miens l'entretien de la volière, rappela, vive, Serdaigle.

-Ainsi qu'aux miens celui du jardin, ajouta doucement Poufsouffle.

-Quant aux miens, ils s'abîment la vue à copier vos grimoires, compléta Serpentard, amusé par cette litanie. Mais là n'est pas la question : la douce Helga s'inquiète assurément des troubles causés par nos deux mesnies, dit-il en œillant Gryffondor. Il est vrai qu'on ne compte plus les duels au détour des couloirs.

-La Répartition devait pourtant régler le problème, observa Serdaigle. Chaque disciple placé selon ses aptitudes aux qualités requises par son régent...

-L'idée était bonne, belle Rowena, puisqu'elle venait de vous, la flatta Gryffondor. Hélas, elle se révèle par trop efficace : il n'est pas dans la nature des cœurs généreux d'endurer en patience les perfidies du serpent, lança-t-il fièrement au sorcier qui lui faisait face.

-Il est plaisant d'être le perfide, releva ironiquement Serpentard, quand, après une remarque un peu vive, on se trouve assailli de coups, à quatre contre un.

-Menteries que tout cela ! s'écria Gryffondor, bondissant de son siège.

-Assez ! clama Poufsouffle en faisant jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette. De grâce, fier Godric, modérez votre courroux ! Et vous, Salazar, ne l'aiguillonnez pas. Il nous faut crever cet abcès incontinent, mais dans le calme ! Ou voulez-vous que nous bataillions tous ? »

Gryffondor se rassit, le souffle bref, le regard furibond. Narquois, Serpentard se rejeta contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le bout de ses doigts joints sous son long nez. Serdaigle, qui s'était gardée d'intervenir pendant l'échange, prit la parole :

« -Que préconises-tu, douce Helga ? s'enquit-elle non sans quelque hauteur.

-Je pense, belle Rowena, que nous devons découvrir le fond du problème, répondit modestement Poufsouffle. Que chacun énonce librement ses griefs, et nous dise en quoi Poudlard aujourd'hui n'est pas celui dont il avait rêvé. Cela me semble le seul moyen de corriger nos erreurs, si elles peuvent l'être encore. »

Un profond silence suivit cette déclaration. Les fondateurs échangeaient des regards sombres ou ironiques, sachant tous que leur rêve menaçait chaque jour de tourner au cauchemar. Brave, Poufsouffle tenta d'engager ses compagnons à parler :

« -Sommes-nous au moins d'accord que le domaine est tel que nous l'avons souhaité ?

-C'est un fier castel, concéda Serdaigle, tout cerclé de monts... pour qui se contente de les voir de loin, nuança-t-elle, amère.

-Plaignez-vous ! rétorqua Gryffondor. Un balai vous y mène aisément. Mais ce parc bien policé n'a rien d'une libre plaine : il est si lisse qu'on s'y endort rien qu'en le regardant !

-Bien que je me languisse des brumes des marécages, le lac ne me déplaît point, déclara Serpentard. Du moins, il me siérait sans ce calmar géant qui effraie tant les disciples qu'aucun n'ose s'y tremper.

-Et ma belle forêt est si remplie de créatures dangereuses que nul ne veut s'y aventurer, s'impatienta Poufsouffle. Au moins pouvons-nous dire que nous sommes tous également insatisfaits de notre demeure ? »

Sous son regard sévère, ils se contraignirent à opiner du chef, et Serpentard ajouta à mi-voix :

« -C'est néanmoins un fier castel.

-Si fait, approuva Gryffondor.

-Je n'ai rien dit d'autre », rappela Serdaigle.

Poufsouffle soupira.

« -Bien. Qu'en est-il du déroulement des leçons ? Quelqu'un trouve-t-il à s'en plaindre ? Pour ma part, enseigner le soin des plantes et des bêtes me convient. Rowena, comment concilies-tu la science des astres et celle des ensorcellements ?

-Fort aisément, répondit Serdaigle. Godric n'a point difficulté à passer de ses leçons de vol aux changements d'apparence, me trompé-je ?

-Non pas, confirma Gryffondor. À tel point que j'ai pris sur moi d'initier à la transportation nos élèves les plus doués.

-Une improvisation que ne peut souffrir l'art des préparations magiques, observa Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse, non plus que la transmission de la geste de nos aïeux qui, si elle t'était confiée, ne serait qu'un long et palpitant récit de bataille.

-Est-ce à dire que vous êtes satisfait d'avoir charge de ces deux enseignements, Salazar ? demanda Serdaigle, sentant Gryffondor s'échauffer à sa dextre, lui qui supportait si mal la critique.

-Pleinement, belle amie, pleinement, opina le mage. J'ignore pourquoi notre douce Helga s'entête à soulever des évidences, quand nous savons tous que le problème ne tient ni du lieu, ni des leçons, mais bien de nos élèves. »

Agacée, Serdaigle devança Gryffondor en protestant :

« -Nous connaissons vos positions et en avons pris acte. Le couvre-chef de Godric fut ensorcelé afin que jamais enfant de Moldus ne pénètre votre maison. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

-Réserver son savoir à ses seuls élus, voilà ce qu'il lui faut ! s'emporta Gryffondor, son poing résonnant sur la table. Savez-vous qu'à présent, il refuse ses enseignements à ceux de nos disciples dont l'ascendance ne le satisfait pas ?

-J'en ai ouï parler, confirma gravement Poufsouffle. Vous entendez, Salazar, que nous ne pouvons l'admettre. Nous avons créé Poudlard afin que tous les jeunes sorciers soient également formés aux différents arts magiques, et non pour en faire profiter nos seuls favoris.

-Nous touchons là au nœud du problème, se réjouit Serpentard. Vous prétendez que ces jouvencelles et jouvenceaux issus de Moldus sont des sorciers comme les autres, mais pourquoi nier ce que Nature a fait ? Je l'ai prétendu moi aussi, pour vous complaire, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se rouvrent. Souviens-toi, Godric : n'étais-je point le plus marri des deux quand je t'ai confié ne pouvoir me berner moi-même plus avant ? »

La nuque roide, Gryffondor hocha néanmoins le chef en signe de remembrance.

« -Vous nous parlez de Nature, attaqua Serdaigle, pour appuyer votre choix de récuser la progéniture des Moldus. Mais c'est bien Nature qui fit naître parmi eux des sorciers !

-Et, pour certains, des sorciers de premier ordre, ajouta Poufsouffle. Chez nous, le sang parle moins que le labeur et l'expérience.

-Ce n'est point leur valeur que Salazar conteste, exposa Gryffondor avec lassitude, mais leur fidélité. Hérésie, à mon sens : pourquoi un enfant nourri et éduqué par nos soins jusqu'à s'élever au-delà de son état de naissance nous serait-il moins léal que le produit d'un, voire de deux sorciers ? C'est bien plutôt ce dernier qui se pourrait sentir astreint à une moindre reconnaissance, attendu que son sang et sa prime jeunesse l'auront déjà introduit dans notre monde.

-Tout cela est fort bien dit, apprécia Serdaigle, et je gage que notre avisé Salazar a goûté la justesse de votre argumentaire. Aussi, ami, d'où vient que persistent vos préventions à l'encontre de nos disciples issus de Moldus ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers leur aîné, curieux d'ouïr sa réponse. Jusque-là, il s'était contenté de prétendre les enfants de Moldus indignes de son patronage et nul, hormis son plus proche, Gryffondor, ne l'avait questionné plus avant. À l'évidence, Serpentard n'était pas mécontent de devoir exposer ses vues : d'abord, parce que sa langue affûtée pouvait lui gagner des partisans ; ensuite, parce que nul ne serait fondé à le blâmer de tenir un discours qu'il était sommé de faire.

« -La chose est fort simple, en vérité, entama-t-il doctement, et vous me direz si mon raisonnement se tient. Nous sommes d'accord que, chez nos disciples des deux sangs, c'est toujours le sorcier qui prédomine, qu'il vienne du père ou de la mère. On ne connaît point de personne des deux sangs dédaignant la magie pour s'en retourner aux sciences et arts moldus, dès lors que son apprentissage de la sorcellerie est achevé.

-Nous vous accordons ce point, opina Serdaigle. Mais comment mène-t-il aux enfants de Moldus ?

-J'y viens, dit alors Serpentard. Les enfants de Moldus instruits par nos soins embrassent pareillement la sorcellerie. Or, ne voyez-vous point ce que cela entraîne ? Qu'ils se détournent de leur sang et renient leur famille.

-Vous poussez trop loin ! tempéra Poufsouffle. Nul n'a jamais exigé d'eux un tel abandon.

-Pourtant, bonne Helga, vous, plus que tout autre, connaissez ce fait avéré : qu'une fois reconnu sorcier, on renonce à tout le reste, énonça Serpentard. Vous, la plus attente au devenir de vos élèves, savez qu'ils ne bâtissent point leur vie auprès des leurs mais que, sans les méconnaître, ils se dispensent volontiers de leur compagnie. Quelle bergère de conte, épousée par un prince, revient voir ses parents en leur bergerie ?

-Là encore, il dit vrai, se mêla Gryffondor. Fors que, comme le prince épouse la bergère, le mage peut marier la Moldue.

-Et qui des deux renonce à son état pour s'accommoder de celui de l'autre ? contra habilement Serpentard. Ce n'est point au sorcier de condescendre à vivre en moldu.

-Nous nous éloignons du sujet, prévint Serdaigle.

-Nenni, belle amie, assura Serpentard, car voyez où nous parvenons : nos bons sorciers de sang moldu sont tenus de choisir entre leur naissance et leur essence. Soit ils demeurent fidèles à l'état que le sang leur impose, soit ils se rallient à leurs pairs en magie. Mais ce faisant, comment croire leur nouvelle allégeance plus ferme que celle qu'ils doivent à leurs parents, et qu'ils ont rejetée pour jouir des privilèges que seule la magie octroie ? »

Sourcils froncés, les trois autres régents firent silence le temps de débrouiller les propos de leur compère. Serdaigle, qui avait l'esprit le plus vif, fut la première à parler :

« -J'ai grand peine à admettre que les choses soient si tranchées. En outre, si elles le sont, cela ne devrait que vous rassurer. Pourquoi mettre en doute la loyauté de qui abandonne père et mère pour servir la magie ? »

Serpentard sourit gracieusement avant de répondre :

« -Parce que, comme vous, sage Rowena, je ne crois pas les choses si tranchées. Je crois que, tôt ou tard, la voix du sang carillonne aux oreilles des enfants de Moldus ; ou bien est-ce la conscience qui leur pèse, peu me chaut. L'effet en est qu'aiguillonnés par le remords, un certain nombre – pas tous, je vous l'accorde – se trouve désireux de revenir à ce sang qu'il connut et aima en sa prime enfance. Cependant, point n'est question pour eux d'oublier la magie. C'est alors qu'ils deviennent dangereux et traîtres envers leurs pareils : car, pour se faire bien voir des Moldus qu'ils veulent rallier à leur cause, ils leur enseignent de nos secrets. »

Un triple éclat de rire ponctua ce discours.

« -Enseigner la magie à des Moldus, qui en aurait la patience ? souleva Serdaigle.

-Je les vois bien, agitant leur baguette, et s'étonnant qu'il ne se passe rien ! se gaussa Gryffondor.

-Ces leçons ne leur seraient d'aucun profit », approuva Poufsouffle.

Serpentard ne se départit ni de son sourire ni de sa douceur pour répliquer :

« -Riez franc, mes bons amis, cela me réjouit le cœur ! Ainsi je sais que l'angoisse qui me ronge vous est étrangère. Pourtant il me faut détromper votre innocence, bien que cela me coûte : avez-vous jamais songé que, fors les arts du changement de forme et de l'ensorcellement, qui nécessitent une baguette, toutes nos leçons pourraient être mises à profit par des Moldus ? N'observent-ils pas déjà les astres, ne tiennent-ils pas leurs propres annales ? Quel bon jardinier ne saurait soigner vos plantes, Helga, et quel habile apothicaire ne pourrait préparer mes philtres ? Un balai ensorcelé est moins rétif qu'un cheval ; quant à nos créatures, sont-elles plus dangereuses que le taureau, l'aigle ou l'ours ? »

Les trois autres en restèrent cois, les entrailles remuées par cette vérité qu'ils n'avaient jamais entrevue. Enfin Gryffondor secoua ses sombres pensées.

« -Cela ne se peut, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Nous serons toujours les seuls porteurs de baguette.

-Est-ce une raison pour offrir aux Moldus le reste de notre savoir ? insinua Serpentard.

-Serait-ce si grand mal qu'ils nous comprennent mieux ? demanda Poufsouffle.

-Tu n'y penses pas ! se récria Serdaigle. Les sciences et arts magiques collectés et enrichis depuis des siècles par les plus grands sorciers ! Autant jeter des perles aux pourceaux !

-D'autant qu'ils pourraient en tirer avantage pour nous nuire, ajouta Serpentard. Les seigneurs moldus n'aiment guère qu'on soit plus puissant qu'eux : ils se retourneraient aisément contre nous pour nous détruire.

-Qu'ils viennent, lança Gryffondor avec mépris, je les attends !

-C'est justement pour éviter toute querelle entre nos deux races, dit doucement Serpentard, que je demande d'exclure les enfants de Moldus. »

La question fut mise aux voix. Si tous, à l'exception de Poufsouffle, jugeaient légitime la jalousie des sorciers à l'égard de leur science, nul ne suivit Serpentard pour refuser l'entrée de Poudlard aux fils et filles de sang non magique.

« -Tous ceux qui ont de l'entendement doivent être reçus, professa Serdaigle.

-Je me refuse à douter de la loyauté de mes frères en magie, clama Gryffondor.

-Si je le pouvais, j'enseignerais le monde entier, confessa Poufsouffle, même les races non humaines.

-Je vois, déclara Serpentard, soudain froid comme venin. Puisque nos jugements sont irréconciliables, il ne me reste plus qu'à partir. »

Voyant que personne ne le retenait, il se leva.

« -Adieu donc, hautaine Serdaigle, orgueilleux Gryffondor et naïve Poufsouffle. Baillez votre savoir à qui en voudra ; pour moi, je n'enseignerai plus qu'aux vrais sorciers. Si je le pouvais, d'ailleurs, je reprendrais ce que je vous ai donné de ma science : vous ne la méritez pas, traîtres à votre sang que vous êtes ! »

Gryffondor bondit, dégainant sa baguette. Serdaigle tira aussi la sienne pour se garder des sortilèges perdus.

« -C'est toi qui as trahi notre projet, perfide égoïste ! cria Gryffondor. Retire l'injure ou, par Circé, je te l'enfonce dans le gosier ! »

Les mains vides d'arme, Serpentard le toisa avec dédain.

« -Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Godric le détrousseur de gobelins, dit-il d'un timbre bas chargé de fiel. Aurais-tu tant de compagnons si l'on savait comment tu traites les anciennes races de ce monde ?

-Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, contra Serdaigle en levant la main pour retenir Gryffondor prêt à s'élancer. L'épée appartient à Godric.

-Défends ton amant, belle Rowena, persifla Serpentard, si occupée à te faire admirer de tous que tu n'as pas le temps d'élever ta propre fille !

-Cela suffit, Salazar, trancha Poufsouffle. Ne colportez pas ces vilains ragots.

-Helga, tendre Helga, entonna Serpentard. Si soucieuse d'autrui, si oublieuse d'elle-même... Comment peux-tu à ce point t'aveugler sur tes plus proches amis ?

-Si j'ai été aveugle, Salazar, c'est en ne devinant pas la rancœur dont vous étiez empli, dit froidement Poufsouffle. Le jour descend : allez faire vos adieux à votre mesnie et soyez parti au chant du coq.

-Sinon je te chasserai moi-même, menaça Gryffondor.

-Nul ne vous souhaite un tel déshonneur », ajouta Serdaigle.

La nuit même, à l'heure la plus noire, un grand tumulte éveilla le castel de Poudlard. Le remue-ménage des disciples éperdus agita les corridors jusqu'à ce que les régents rétablissent l'ordre à gros éclats de baguette.

« -Qu'était-ce donc que ce raffut ? s'inquiéta Serdaigle pendant que Poufsouffle renvoyait les élèves à leur lit.

-Serpentard ! rugit Gryffondor. Par ma foi, ce ne peut être que lui ! »

Les appartements du mage furent trouvés vides d'occupant ; Serpentard avait tout emporté, ne laissant que des murs nus et un pavage jonché de frais.

« -Une transportation n'a pu causer tel vacarme, s'abaubit Gryffondor.

-Qu'est cela ? » clama soudain Poufsouffle, montrant la porte refermée.

Un parchemin y était cloué, portant la large écriture pointue de Serpentard. Serdaigle l'en arracha pour le lire à pleine voix :

« - _Aux régents de Poudlard, maîtres de sorcellerie. Moi, Salazar Serpentard, vous proclame tous trois traîtres et félons envers la race des mages et me retire de votre entreprise infâme. Cependant, ayant pris ma part à la fondation de cette école, et dans l'espoir qu'après votre trépas des esprits avisés en veuillent extirper les éléments indignes, j'y ai dissimulé une chambre secrète afin d'aider mon digne héritier dans cette noble tâche. Il y trouvera le secours d'une créature très puissante qui se repaîtra du sang des faux sorciers. En vertu de notre longue amitié, je forme malgré tout le vœu que vous reveniez de vos errements et restauriez Poudlard dans sa prime grandeur, qui ne saurait s'accommoder du sang le plus vil._ »

Pendant que Gryffondor s'emportait avec fracas, Poufsouffle questionnait les disciples de Serpentard. Si tous partageaient les positions de leur maître, nul ne confia avoir connaissance d'une chambre qu'il aurait pu se réserver.

« -Il a dû l'invoquer cette nuit même et en sceller l'entrée avant son départ », avança Serdaigle.

À sa suite, les régents fouillèrent le castel plusieurs jours durant, sans rien découvrir.

« -Si aucune bête y fut enfermée, elle y mourra faute de pitance, déclara finalement Gryffondor. Mais je ne crois mie en cette menace : le dépit aura fait divaguer Salazar jusqu'à ce qu'il nous serve ce risible mensonge. »

Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne parurent point d'accord, mais Gryffondor dévia promptement sur un autre sujet.

« -Il nous faut à présent régler le sort de sa mesnie. Le nid de serpents doit être vidé, les vipères purgées de leur venin.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda Serdaigle.

-J'entends qu'il faut nous répartir ses disciples et leur ôter de la tête ses fâcheuses opinions. Nous devons ensorceler mon couvre-chef afin qu'il ne distribue plus qu'entre trois maisons, et bannir de nos mémoires jusqu'au nom de Serpentard. »

Du regard, Serdaigle consulta Poufsouffle qui s'était roidie.

« -Dites-nous, fier Godric, pria-t-elle avec calme, si un jour l'une de nous ne partage point vos vues, sera-t-elle aussi effacée de Poudlard ? Serpentard a aidé à ériger ces murs, il a durant des années partagé nos efforts pour instruire les disciples. Vous pouvez renier celui qu'il est devenu, mais point son œuvre passée : sinon, ce serait Poudlard qu'il faudrait détruire.

-Est-ce à dire que vous voulez voir la maison Serpentard prospérer au même titre que les nôtres ? s'abaubit Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi non ? répliqua Poufsouffle. L'ambition qu'elle encourage pousse ses élèves à exceller, et leur art de la ruse et du secret peut nous être précieux face aux puissants moldus que Salazar craint tant. En outre, en quoi nos maisons seraient-elles meilleures ? Vous, Gryffondor, attaqua-t-elle soudain, cultivez l'orgueil et l'esprit belliqueux. Toi, Serdaigle, t'éloignes trop des réalités de ce monde.

-Et toi, Poufsouffle, te juges assez sage pour nous donner des leçons ? s'indigna Serdaigle, piquée. À quel titre, je te prie ?

-Au titre que je suis trop placide pour prospérer seule, repartit Poufsouffle véhémentement. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'à quatre nous nous complétons ? Je n'ai pas ta sagesse, Rowena, mais je nous vois tels que nous sommes. Je n'ai pas l'impétuosité de Godric, et c'est mon amitié envers vous qui me force à être franche. Que l'on s'attaque à l'un de vous et je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour vous défendre. Que Salazar revienne dans l'intention de détruire Poudlard et il me trouvera sur sa route. Mais, de même que je ne dénierai jamais mon aide à quelque créature qui me la demande, la plus vile soit-elle à vos yeux, je me refuse à récuser l'œuvre entière d'autrui simplement parce qu'il a tourné à l'aigre. »

lll

Alifair Blake corna la page et referma _Le Roman des Fondateurs_ d'Aloïs E. Clarke, un auteur sorcier prisé pour son style archaïsant : d'un instant à l'autre, Crickey allait apporter le plateau du thé.

« -Placide, mon œil, dit tout haut la Moldue. C'est elle qui mène la danse, la Poufsouffle : elle est fidèle à ses convictions, loyale, elle a l'esprit pratique et elle ne mâche pas ses mots. Comme moi », conclut-elle avec satisfaction.

* * *

 **Je sens venir les contestations mais je maintiens : Alifair est une Poufsouffle dans l'âme. Pensez que tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour aider ou venger ses amis (ou quelqu'un qui n'était rien pour elle mais qui avait grand besoin d'aide...). Et c'est une sacrée bosseuse, quand même !**


End file.
